Sympathy
by Yamiga
Summary: For months Sai has been tortured and experimented on by both Orochimaru and Sasuke due to being abandoned on a mission by Team Seven.With little hope of being saved by anybody Sai prepares to die until the most unexpected person comes to his rescue: Sakura. However as time progress things take a major turn as it is discovered that Sasuke, left Sai an important gift. Rape,Mpreg
1. Prologue

**Summary: Resulting in a failed mission in order to bring Sasuke back, Sai had been kidnapped and experimented on by Orochimaru. When all attempts to find him fail and he is presumed dead, Sakura puts it in her own hands to find him and bring him back alive. However, recovering Sai half alive wasn't her only problem. It seems that both Sasuke and Orochimaru did something to Sai that standard healing cannot fix. Mpreg**

**Warnings: SasukexSai Impreg. Implied rape, past torture.**

**Pairings: SakuraxLee, InoxSai, SaixSasuke.**

* * *

**Prologue**

The sun had barely shone in Sai's cell that morning, like it had every day. There was little warmth, even in such a hot area. He only felt the cool air from the draft under the door, however it was welcoming compared to what he was used too.

Needles and scalpels were usually his wake up call, not the sun or a small draft, so he was happy. However, not for long as he heard rustling in the hallways from outside. Inwardly, he braced himself for what was to come. He waited...waited...and waited until the footsteps vanished. Inwardly, he breathed a sigh of relief and closed his eyes again.

That night before, he dreamed that he was back in the village but he didn't feel home. He felt the way he always did, in a pit full of strangers that either didn't like him, or didn't truly know him. He saw everyone together, laughing the way friends would and then he noticed, Sakura and Naruto walking together, hand in hand. They seemed happy enough without him in his dream, and perhaps, they seemed happy enough without him in reality.

Months had passed and all together, Sai lost track of time. Days, hours, minutes, seconds had all merged together into one long ray of time that could not be deciphered.

However, throughout his whole ordeal of being trapped, tortured and experimented on, something good had come out of it. He saw Sasuke. He talked to Sasuke about many things, he discovered more things about Sasuke than Sakura and Naruto ever knew. However, Sasuke wasn't what Sai thought he would be, and neither was Orochimaru.

The two were both insane, and blood thirsty. Orochimaru especially was always finding excuses to try different chemicals and drugs on Sai. Every second or so he would pump some type of liquid into Sai's blood stream. Sometimes they would be painful, other times they would make him extremely drowsy. Nevertheless, he didn't like them. These drugs gave him blackouts, and sometimes he couldn't remember anything. He'd wake up with scars and bruises and he'd see either Orochimaru or Sasuke at the other end of the room, chuckling at him.

Sai wanted to escape and more than anything, he wanted someone to rescue him from this place. He was starved, malnourished and weak, he couldn't lift a finger without any help. So his only hope was someone from the village, but would any...would anyone save him?

No?

No.

The thought of that, made him want to cry deep down inside. The thought that he was worthless to his village, and he was just something that could be disposed of. But perhaps it was better that way, perhaps Naruto and Sakura would be happy life that.

Loud footsteps from down the corridor brought him back to his less painful reality and of course, he prepared himself. The footsteps stopped outside of his door and he heard a soft knock. He closed his eyes and smiled for the last time.

Would it be Sasuke that would come to torture him, to mock him?

Would it be Orochimaru that would come to pump poisons in his body.

Regardless of who it would be, Sai was ready.

Seconds passed and the door opened. If he had the strength to sit up and speak he would have, but he didn't.

He felt his heart pumping faster than it ever had before when he saw the girl standing before him.

He wasn't prepared for who it was, because it was Sakura. The person he least expected.

"Sorry it took so long." She spoke, and she sounded just shy of an angel. "But I'm here, to bring you back home."

Not Sasuke, but it was him. She was here for him. She had to be fully aware that she was in Orochimaru's base, and fully aware that Sasuke was nearby. But she chose to sacrifice all of that to save him.

And the way she said home, comforted him more than anything. But he couldn't contain himself any longer and like everything was a dream, he drifted off into a dark abyss.

* * *

**That was just the prologue, so I hope yo like it! If you review then I will write more chapters, but just tell me what you think. I didn't proofread this or anything so tell me if there are any mistakes!**

**Anyway, I don't own Naruto or any characters, but please do enjoy.**


	2. Discovery

**Summary: Resulting in a failed mission in order to bring Sasuke back, Sai had been kidnapped and experimented on by Orochimaru. When all attempts to find him fail and he is presumed dead, Sakura puts it in her own hands to find him and bring him back alive. However, recovering Sai half alive wasn't her only problem. It seems that both Sasuke and Orochimaru did something to Sai that standard healing cannot fix. Mpreg**

**Chapter One: Discovery**

* * *

Sakura nearly tripped over her shoes when she got up that morning trying to turn off her alarm clock. Angrily, when she reached over the nightstand and nearly pounded the small clock turning it off. When that annoying beeping stopped, she finally retreated back into her warm cozy bed and snoozed for ten short minutes.

She also thought about things for instance, what Tsunade had in store for her that day. All the troublesome and tiresome work that she would be forced to do. She also tricked herself into thinking that Lee was home, when in fact he was still on a mission so technically she was alone. Naruto would no doubt be training with Kakashi and Yamato as usual, she would be kept out of their adventures. And then of course, there was Sai...

_Sai._

She tried not to think of it. She tried not to think that it was actually her fault that Sai was missing, both her fault and Naruto's. The two sacrificed Sai's life to rescue Sasuke and in the end, it came backfiring back not on them, but on Sai. He had to pay the price for their selfishness and in the end, it really seemed like Sakura was the only one out of their team who cared. Of course, that was for more reasons than one. Firstly, she had perhaps lost the trust and respect of her best friend, Ino. She knew for a while how Ino really felt about Sai, whether or not Sai returned the feelings was a mystery. Regardless of if he did or not, Ino absolutely despised Sakura and Naruto and Sakura didn't blame her.

However, as much as she valued her friendship with Ino, that wasn't the main she still cared. Amongst all the evidence that the higher jounin presented to the Hokage claiming that Sai was dead, Sakura still believed that he was alive.

Sakura didn't want to lose another teammate, or, she didn't want to lose a teammate that actually deserved to be a part of Team Seven. No matter how she looked at it, no matter how much she tried to sugar coat it, Sai was more valuable to Team Seven than Sasuke. Naruto would disagree strongly with it, but she didn't care.

Ten minutes had passed, or near ten minutes.

Sakura forced her sleepy self out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. Taking a thirty minutes shower and brushing her teeth, she then stepped out of the bathroom and dressed herself.

Walking down the upstairs hallway she peeked into Lee's room and not surprisingly, he wasn't there. Sighing, she went down to the kitchen and ate what little breakfast she had from the previous morning. She drank a bit of juice to help her food go down and before she knew it, she was heading out the door with even more guilt than before.

* * *

Sakura, as usual bumped into Naruto. By now, those interaction were inevitable. However, as time progressed, these meetings became short and hardly ever did they have a lasting conversation.

Strangely though that day, Naruto seemed to notice Sakura's detachment from things around her, and of course the guilt on her face.

"Sakura chan!" Naruto yelled from a far off distance, running towards her. She looked ahead and forced a smile as he stopped right in front of her.

"Naruto." She breathed. "I thought you'd be training with Yamato and Kakashi Sensei today."

"Yeah I am, I'm on my way now."

"Oh." She sounded less than pleased. "Well I suppose I should be on my way then as well. I'll see you whenever."

Sakura took a step past Naruto but he softly grabbed her arm. She then looked at her, finally noticing the pained expression on her face.

"Is it Sasuke?" He asked, without even mentioned Sai's abduction.

In anger, Sakura pulled away and retorted, "I was actually thinking about Sai.".

Naruto grinned a bit and crossed his arms. "If you ask me, things are a lot better with him gone. He's a pain in the ass. The only thing terrible about that missions was that we didn't get the real member of Team Seven back, and that's Sasuke."

Sakura paused, thought for a second and pursed her lips. "I have nothing left to say to you Naruto. I'm not sure what's gotten into you but you should be ashamed of yourself. Sai was more of a member to our team than Sasuke...than Sasuke ever was and ever will be." And with that, she left. She didn't care that Naruto was trying to get her attention, she didn't care that she had spoken bad about Sasuke, she only made her way to the Hokage's tower in nothing but rage and anger.

* * *

Upon entering Tsunade's office, Sakura felt somewhat of an uneasy shift in the room. Something seemed different, it just didn't seem right. While sunlight splashed into the tower there seemed to be a morbid presence hanging about. Breathing in deeply, Sakura spoke softly.

"Sorry I'm late Lady Tsunade."

The woman at the other end of the desk looked up from her paperwork and gave Sakura a less than pleased glare. "You aren't late." She spoke coldly. "You are actually on time."

As usual, rummaging through reports sat Iruka, next to Tsunade. He seemed more relaxed than he had been other days, but nevertheless he too carried an air of secrecy.

"On time for what?" The question didn't come out the way Sakura wanted it to, in fact it sounded rather childish.

"Iruka, please hand me the description." And without really even looking at Tsunade, the chunnin handed her a red piece of paper. Tsunade read over it once or twice before placing it face down and glaring at Sakura again.

"Under no circumstances, shall you tell anyone about the mission you are about to receive." Sakura nodded, almost too afraid to speak.

"Before I go into too many details, I want you to know that Sai, is alive." Tsunade managed as she handed Sakura the red slip of paper.

Sakura felt her heart pump faster than usual and inevitably, a smile grew on her face. This caused Tsunade to lightly chuckle.

"Well that made you happy." The elder woman spoke, rubbing her head.

"Yes Tsunade." Sakura spoke, trying to contain her happiness. "Please go on." The young ninja had so many questions to ask, she was so curious but she kept her mouth shut and allowed Tsunade to continue.

"Your happiness is going to be short lived, Sakura. While our sources have confirmed that Sai is alive, he was found and spotted in one of Orochimaru's bases."

"What?" Sakura felt her heart skip a beat even though she knew that if anywhere, that's where he would be spotted. After all, that's where he was abandoned, wasn't it? Sakura wasn't sure if Tsunade knew that bit.

"And you know the problem with that, don't you? Orochimaru is always moving bases."

Sakura nodded under Tsunade's glare, not very sure where the conversation was going. "The paper you're holding has every detail you need. It also has the exact location of the base and on top of that, when the base is going to be relocated. That being said, you should get going_"

"Wait what?" Sakura sounded shocked. "Where is my team? Where is Naruto, Kakashi-Sensei and Captain_"

"Training Naruto. Later on today, those three are going on a D-ranked mission." Tsunade smiled. "Meaning that you're going on a solo, rescue mission."

"Alone!" Sakura then looked to Iruka for help who cleared his throat and spoke.

He sat up straight and smiled at Sakura. "At first," He began. "When I heard that Tsunade assigned you to this mission, I strongly voiced my doubts. I was worried for many reasons. One being that you haven't really ever performed a solo mission in your life. Secondly, and I won't go without saying that I feel guilty, I compared you to Naruto. We both know that you are not as strong as Naruto and above all, nobody in this room is. However, I believe that you have strengths, you have many strengths Sakura. While you may doubt yourself, I do not doubt you. As much as it pains me to say this, you are not the little girl that I taught in my academy class. You are now a fully matured kunoichi and despite your doubts and anyone elses, you are fully capable of completing this mission on your own." Iruka paused to really look at Sakura.

Even if she didn't speak, he could still read her eyes. They were big bright and filled with happiness. "Thank you..." She softly spoke.

"And above all Sakura, you are the only one who cared for Sai at least the only one on your Team." He crossed his arms. "It disappoints me that Naruto cares little for his own comrade. But getting back on topic, you are the only one who believes that Sai is still alive. You have hope that he is alive, so do you have hope in yourself?"

Caught off guard by the question, Sakura quickly nodded. "Yes!" And how could she not, after everything Iruka had just said? "I believe that I am fully capable."

"Good." Tsunade filled in from there. "Both of you. Now that we've gotten the bonding out of the way, Sakura please listen carefully." And once again, the air in the room shifted.

"This mission is top secret, under no circumstances are you to tell anyone of your whereabouts, clear?" Sakura nodded and gulped.

"If I may ask...why is it so secretive."

"Because what has happened to Sai is...he should be dead, but he is not. Somehow he managed to pull through, however not on his own will. If he is alive, after everything he's been through, then Orochimaru wants him to be alive for a purpose. When or if you retrieve Sai, we will decide his whereabouts then but as for now, just find him."

"I won't fail." Sakura assured. "And I will be sure to bring him back. I'm not losing another teammate!"

She excused herself and left both Tsuande and Iruka there alone.

"You are wise Iruka." The Hokage boldly spoke.

"Thank you_" "You should have chosen better for yourself. Kakashi is an idiot."

Iruka chuckled. "I can't disagree on you there. But I was an idiot too I guess, but I was only sixteen. I wasn't thinking straight."

"Neither are most of these ninja, but Sakura has her work cut out for her. She's brave, smart and talented and she won't let simple distractions get in her way. Let's say for instance, Sasuke." Tsunade smiled. "I think we chose the right person for the job.''

* * *

**I'm sorry, I didn't BETA this...But I hope you like it. Please review, read, fave...etc. And I don't own Naruto.**


	3. The Rescue

_**Chapter Two: Rescue**_

As Sakura passed many people she knew in the village, it was almost hard for her to keep her mouth shut. She had a new emotion inside of her, something that she couldn't really control. She wanted to boast to everyone that she had a top secret mission and that she had been selected out of everybody to take it.

She knew that would be foolish, and chose to look down instead of ahead. As she walked, she really thought over the mission at hand.

The more she thought of it, the more she started to doubt herself. Was she really the person for the mission? Would Naruto not have been a better choice for the mission?

_No, don't doubt yourself._ Sakura thought as she held her head up. _This is your mission, your time to shine._

She couldn't help but smile to herself, as she got closer and closer to the village gates. Yes, she knew the mission would be challenging, but it was all for the sake of a comrade, all for the sake of Sai.

She'd finally be able to make things up to Sai, she only hoped that he was alive.

As the amount of villagers became less and less and the noise began to die down, she realized that she had stepped into a familiar neighbor hood in the civilian area. It was where the Yamanaka clan lived, Ino's family.

"Sakura." She heard a soft, familiar voice call out.

Turning around, she realized that she was presently walking past Ino's flower shop. As usual, Ino stood in the shop window.

"Ino!" Sakura replied shocked. "I didn't see you there."

"Yeah..." Ino sounded depressed, and Sakura already knew why. "Where are you off to so early?"

"A mission...just a simple one." Sakura smiled.

"Oh, all by yourself?" Ino sounded curious. "That's big." She went back to tending to her flowers.

Sakura couldn't help but feel slightly guilty from concealing the truth from her friend. She knew that Ino loved Sai, and the only reason she looked so depressed was because of his absence. But she couldn't tell her, not yet at least. She had a feeling Ino would figure out sooner or later. It was just another secret she'd have to keep.

"Yeah...well, I'm going to get a move on then. Later."

"Later Sakura."

* * *

In order for Sakura to reach her destination, she had to stay in a motel overnight. She was much more tired than she wanted to be but she couldn't stop herself from collapsing in the soft bed.

As usual, her mind began to race through images of her past and that day.

Of course, Sakura thought of Sai and only hoped that he was still alive. She then thought of her small house, and wondered whether or not Lee had returned home from his mission. She hoped he was okay as well, even though he always pulled through. Still, it didn't kill her to worry.

Then her mind drifted to more negative things like her mother, father and younger cousin, Yuki. Her beautiful jewel of a cousin was the only reason that she moved out in the first place. The brat won the hearts of Sakura's parents and the immediately took her side. Sakura didn't want to have any part of that so moving was her only option. It seemed like that had been her best choice in life, and now with Lee living with her and pitching in, things were easy between the two.

Sighing, she closed her eyes and pulled the sheets over her head. She needed to sleep, not to think.

* * *

Sakura was up before sunrise the next morning. She had cleaned herself and prepared herself for the day. She made sure to eat the right amount of breakfast before she left and she also made sure had stored enough chakra for her journey.

Everything seemed perfect as she left the motel and began on her journey once again. She only hoped to herself that things would stay that way.

* * *

It took nearly all her tracking and navigating skills, but after hours of pointless searching, she finally found a building that matched the description on the piece of paper Tsunade gave her.

The building was tall, with columns stretching out from it, making it look like an abnormal spider. From far away, hiding in the bushes, Sakura didn't see any traps or shinobi lurking around. She remembered Tsunade telling her that Orochimaru was prone to switching bases every week, so it would be normal for her to come across an abandoned one.

She slowly began walking towards the perimeter, making sure that the area was clear. Everything seemed fine as she made her way to the large entrance of the building.

Placing her hand on the purple door, she took a deep breath and pushed. With ease, and a slight creak, the door opened and Sakura stepped in.

Everything was dark and quiet. The only noise she could hear were her own footsteps as she ran down the hallways, opening door after door.

Every room she entered was either empty or too dark to make out anything. Sakura would quietly call out Sai's name and wait for a response. When she didn't get one, she would slowly close the door and move on to the next room.

Minutes passed on becoming prolonging hours and Sakura nearly gave up. She was certain that she had checked every room in the base, but still, there was no sign of Sai.

_No_...She thought as she rested and leaned against a wall . _I can't just give up now...I can't be useless!_

In anger, she brought her fist up and punched the wall behind her. Much to her surprise, the whole wall began to shake uncontrollably.

Slowly, it began to rotate, like a trap door, taking Sakura on the other side with it. "What?" She exclaimed loudly, standing up and attempting to keep her balance.

When the stone wall finally finished rotating, Sakura stood in a strange stone room.

The room was complete with a small lamp, sitting on a nightstand and a bed. From where she stood, she could see blood on the white sheets, and she could make out the shape of a body.

Swallowing a dry lump, Sakura made her way towards the bed and softly gripped the soiled white sheet.

Within seconds, she had removed the fabric from the bed and suddenly, she gasped and fell back.

There, lying motionless on the bloody bed, was Sai.

Crimson liquid covered his pale skin, and the grey hospital like scrub he was wearing. His eyes were closed but it was obvious he was in pain.

"Sorry it took so long." Sakura found the strength to stand. "But I'm here, to bring you back home." She took Sai and positioned him over her shoulder. She couldn't help but feel worried about how light he was. It was obvious that he was probably malnourished, and tortured.

"I can't heal you now..." She spoke, feeling his heart beating against her. It was a soft rhythm, but at least it was there, at least he was alive. "I'll be able to heal you when we get out of here."

And with that, Sakura punched the wall again.

Like before, it rotated again and there she stood with Sai safely secured, in the dimly lit hallway.

* * *

**I realized that I hadn't updated in thirty days, and I feel really bad for that. I'm going to really try and keep up to date with this story because I really like it. My sister (Lidsworth) and I talk about it all the time when we're walking the dog or at night when we're laying in our beds, about to go to sleep. SOo... I hope you like this chapter, and I'll try to update faster. I'm sorry if this chapter seems a bit.._cheesy..._but, I have a feeling you'll like the next one.**

**So that being said, I don't own Naruto!**


End file.
